


Heart Shaped Box

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Nothing to do with Nirvana I just liked the title, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen's first night with a woman.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Original Character
Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Kudos: 1





	Heart Shaped Box

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah for canon-bisexual!Helen.
> 
> Prompt - I never knew it could be this way.

“I never knew it could be this way,” Helen murmured into the semi-darkness of the room.

"What way?”

She took a moment to think on her words. “Tender without caution.” Looking across the bed, she smiled. “I doubt at any point you thought you’d break me, or any such nonsense like that.” Closing her eyes, she gasped as kisses freckled her skin. “Nor did I realise the numerous times we could be together.”

“The joy of being female,” Constance murmured from Helen’s hip. “Much less time waiting and much more time-” a teasing kiss to Helen’s inner thigh “- for fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should the rating be up a bit? Trying to think how I'd rate this if it was Helen/Nikola... Hmm.


End file.
